Eyewear comprising a speaker and an acoustic sound guide element is disclosed by U.S. 2014/0270316 A1, which is hereby incorporated herein by this reference for all purposes. The sound produced by the speaker can be guided to the ear opening of a user, so that the user can perceive said audio information. The sound guide element here extends from the earpiece of the eyewear into the ear opening of the user. A disadvantage in this case is that the direct arrangement of the sound guide element at the ear opening causes ambient sounds to be dampened. In addition, the user finds it disturbing if the audio system is disposed directly at the ear opening or in the ear opening.